chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevada
'''Nevada '''is a deadly fast Ariel warrior of Team Light. She is quick, agile, and incredible when it comes to battles taking place in the heavens above. Fiercely loyal to her queen and all of Team Light, Nevada will not spare mercy on those whom have done wrong against them. Nevada belongs to http://shadowwolfcelica.deviantart.com/ Physical Description An adult, white, Ice dragoness of a sleek build. She has two large primary horns that curve downwards and stick outwards from her head. Three small spikes stick out of Nevada's cheeks, the middle spike being the longest of the three. On her face she has blue glacial markings, a long diamond mark on her forehead stretching down to her nose and a curved line mark under her eyes. Her underbelly is light gray in coloration and posses no separate plates, giving her conjoined natural armor without chinks in it. Her paws are a dark grey in coloration and fades into white halfway up her legs. Her wings are white on the out side and dark grey on the inside of her wings. Her wings are rather thin and flexible, enabling fast turns and the ability to handle skilled moves. Nevada's tail is a large light blue fin which helps her in flying as it acts like a rudder allowing her to twist and turn with extreme accuracy. Her tail can never remain still, is always shifting and waving. Even in her sleep. Perhaps a habit that developed from childhood, it's hard to say. Despite her small body form she is able to effectively move with armor on. Elemental Abilities Nevada is gifted with the incredible ability to control freezing temperatures and ice itself! Personality Despite appearances, this dragon can be more viscous than some of the scariest looking, a feisty nature lying beneath her usual serene and calm look. However, this would only be towards those she holds a grudge against, or is opposed to. To friends, she is kind, calm and humorous, often trying to make the others laugh and try to brighten everyone up. She can be a bit eccentric, using her weird and wonderful ways to bring a smile to others faces, and usually it works. However, she has an honest side, one that makes her fiercely loyal to her friends, making her reliable in every way. She has a protective instinct about her, will rush to the aid of her friends at a moments notice without thinking twice, and will defend those even if her life depended upon it. She excels in relaying information, and knows when to take things seriously. She is a silent flyer, making her deadly in surprise attacks, though her white scales mean she's easy to spot. She would not think twice about attacking those whom have made a wrong action against Team Light, or those it protects, often relying on speed and agility to take her foes down. She is not physically equipped to deal with heavy combat, so is more trained in aerial surprise attacks, or anything involving speed. She also has a side that wants to change others, and can be swayed by pleads of mercy, often wondering if she can change them.... which has landed her in trouble more than once. Bio Nevada was born youngest in a litter of six to a flock of desert dragons. Her parents were extremely surprised to see that an ice dragon existed within their litter, unsure if the hatchling would survive the heat. Her father blamed her mother for the genetic fault, accusing her of lying with the enemy, creating one of their children to be ice. This was of course a ridiculous accusation, but her fathers anger was unmatched by any really. He never accepted Nevada, refusing to bond with her, and shunning her with any opinion she had. She was picked on frequently by the others in the flock, and grew used to their hatred ways. Once old enough, she left the flock, resorting to colder areas that were more comfortable to bear, as well as learn how to control her ice ability. She took on training from some of the more residential dragons there, honing her skills and finding out what she was good at. It came to the point of leaving, where she made a journey to try and find out what her destiny held for her. As she left her home and traveled on her own her brothers, hateful of her, hired mercenaries to go after her and bring her back dead or alive. She was chased from desert territory into the mountainous regions of Veria, a region in Lumerian territory on the border of Shadow Lands, where she engaged them in close and elemental combat. During a training sortie with the newest generation of Team Light soldiers, The Rookies , Lumera spotted the fight from far off and ordered her warriors to follow her and investigate.They discovered the group to be ruthless mercenaries with no respect for ancient Lumerian laws and when said mercenaries turned their attention on Team Light the patrol broke apart and took on each law breaker individually. Nevada's extreme aerial skills and use of her ice breath allowed her to strike, freeze, and take down the larger males of the mercenary group and greatly impressed Lumera. While the rookies chased off the males Lumera tended to Nevada and praised her of her extremely effective abilities with her element and during flight. Nevada happy that her skills had impressed the leader of such a great team requested to join it's mighty ranks to give her aid and support. Her request was accepted and she happily joined the group. Quotes TBA Gallery Nesting by shadowwolfcelica-d9buwu2.jpg Sunlit sky by shadowwolfcelica-d8wfes0.jpg Nevada the tea wrangler by shadowwolfcelica-d9fiyab.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:TL Aerial Corps